totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Sport wcale nie jest taki zdrowy
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Planu - Odcinek 3 W przyczepie ekipy siedzą Chris i Chef. Chris sobie podrzuca nogą piłkę do piłki nożnej. Chef: 'Znowu powtórka z drugiego sezonu? Niedługo będzie to chronologicznie: kiedy jest eliminacja coś wymyślamy, a gdy nie ma zrzynamy od samych siebie! I jaki to ma sens? '''Chris: '''Taki, że i tak mnie nie wyrzucą bo jestem przecież Chris McLean. ''(wstał i rzuca piłką główką). 'Kamerzysta: '''Ekhem. Wy dwaj, kręcimy. '''Chris: '''Co? Już? ''(przestaje główkować) ''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Planu jak przewidzieliście było wyzwanie muzyczne. Kamery i Scenariusze musiały zagrać po utworze Ramones. Jo i Courtney ustanowiły siebie kapitanami drużyny, co się niezbyt spodobało reszcie. Helen zaczyna się coraz bardziej rozkręcać - widać wczuła się w stryjka. Nieważne, Scott próbuje umocnić jego związek z Courtney, co się niezbyt mu udaje w przeciwieństwie do Gwen i Duncana, którzy są teraz jak papuszki nierozłączki. Wydawał się remis, gdyby nie to że Brick przedawkował colę i puścił bąka. Ostatecznie jednak pożegnaliśmy Leshawnę, za jej kłótnie z Heather i marudzenie na wszystkich. Co się stanie dzisiaj? Jakie wyzwanie zrobimy? Czy ja będę jeszcze lepszy? Dowiecie się już teraz w Totalnej! Porażce! Zemście Planu! ''< I wanna be famous > Zapalają się światła. Kamera przechodzi na basen pod sztucznym klifem, gdzie Dawn rozmawia z dorszami. Nagle pojawia się rekin i Dawn wyskakuje z małego basenu z 4 odcinka PTP gdzie Brick próbuje łapać równowagę. Nagle strzela do niego Jo i się ona śmieje gdy on spada. Koło niej stoi Scott i przewraca oczami. Tymczasem Zoey i Mike siedzą na plaży i rozmawiają. Własnie mają się pocałować, gdy biegnie do nich Kieł z nożem i widelcem. Mike szybko zmienia się w Vito, ten wyrzuca Kła do wody i ucieka z Zoey. Gdzie indziej Leshawna i Heather się biją. Dawn próbuje je uspokoić, ale na daremno. Nagle Heather spada do zupy Chefa i ucieka z jadalni. Patrzy na to Courtney z uśmieszkiem. W pokoju z monitorami z których pokazuje się co się dzieje na planie bawi się Sierra i nagle naciskając jakiś przycisk rozwala przyczepy, w której jednej z nich Duncan i Gwen chcieli się pocałować. Nagle zauważają Zoey i Vito uciekających przed Kłem i również uciekają. Z Limuzyny Łajz wychodzi Helen. Cody do niej podchodzi i się uśmiecha. Kamera pokazuje miejsce rozdawania Pozłacanych Chrisów gdzie Chris się nabija z kiecki Chefa. Chef na to podstawia mu pod nos Spleśniałego Chrisa a ten mdleje. Ekran się zaśnieża i ktoś napisał na nim "och". W sali podsumowań śmieje się Geoff a Bridgette i Blaineley pokazują mu kamerę. Ten przestaje malować i się niewinnie uśmiecha. Wszyscy na niego patrzą ze zdziwieniem i na ekranie pojawia się logo Total Drama: Revenge of the Action. '' Przyczepy ''Drużyna Dziwnych Scenariuszy opłakuje ostatnią przegraną na świeżym powietrzu. 'Jo: '''Nie werzę, że przegraliśmy! I to wszystko przez ciebie pierdzipupo! '''Brick: '''Pierdzi co?! Gdybyś się tak nie rządziła, moglibyśmy mieć większą zachętę do walki! '''Dawn: '''Jo, Brick co z wami! Wyeliminowaliśmy Leshawnę przez kłótnie z Heather ''(patrzy się nerwowo na nią) ''a teraz wy zaczynacie! Jeśli się nie postaramy, Kamery przejmą nad nami przewagę i będziemy przegrywać do rozłączenia drużyn. '''Gwen: '''Dawn ma rację, musimy się ogarnąć i zacząć działać jak drużyna, nie jak wojsko. ''Nagle z przyczepy Starych Kamer wychodzi Sierra. 'Sierra: '''Widzieliście Cody'ego? Nie ma go w naszej przyczepie. '''Heather: '''On? Widziałam jak poszedł z Mike'm, Zoey i Helen pograć w koszykówkę. '''Sierra: '''Z Helen?! Muszę po niego iść. ''Chciała pobiec po niego, ale Gwen ją powstrzymała. 'Gwen: '''Wiem, że jesteśmy w przeciwnych drużynach ale powiem ci coś Sierra. Cody cię lubi, ale tylko do przyjaźni. Mną nawet się nie zajmuje. W ogóle nie filtruje do żadnych dziewczyn poza Helen. W dodatku to chyba już chyba co innego niż zwykłe zadurzonko. Ale i tak to jest wolny człowiek i nie możesz kierować jego uczuciami. ''Z przyczepy Kamer wychodzi Courtney. 'Courtney: '''A ty co tu robisz? Wracaj do mojej drużyny. '''Sierra: '''Ale Cody... '''Courtney: '''Teraz! ''Smutna Sierra wraca do przyczepy jej drużyny. Boisko do koszykówki niedaleko przyczep Tak jak się wydawało, byli tam Helen, Cody, Mike zmieniony w Svetlanę i Zoey grający w kosza. Zoey własnie szła z piłką w kierunku kosza Cody'ego i Helen, póki Cody jej nie zabrał piłki i pobiegli do przeciwnego kosza. Zoey się nie poddała i zablokowała Cody'ego, ten rzucił piłkę Helen, a tamta już biegła rzucić piłkę do kosza. Svetlana próbowała ją zablokować, ale Helen zwinnym uchem ją ominęła i trafiła bezbłędnie do kosza. 'Helen: '''16:20 dla mnie i Cody'ego! '''Cody: '''Ekstra ci poszło! Żółwik! ''Przybyli sobie żółwika. 'Helen: '''Dziękuję, tobie też nieźle poszło. Aż dziwne, jestem od was wszystkich niższa, a w mojej byłej klasie są sami wyżsi ode mnie! '''Cody: '''Serio? Ciekawe, dzięki :) '''Cody(pokój zwierzeń): '''Helen jest cudowna! Tym razem to co innego niż mizianie się do innych dziewczyn, nawet Gwen. Tym razem muszę dać siebie wszystko żeby rzucić piłkę mojego serca do kosza miłości. Ale w drużynie przeciwnej jest Sierra która zawsze może odebrać Helen tą piłkę i rzucić ją do kosza bólu i cierpień. Uch, muszę coś z tym zrobić. '''Svetlana: '''Helen, jesteś sto razy lepsza od Svetlany! Gdzie się tego nauczyłaś? '''Helen: '''A, to z natury. W Polsce nie ma żadnego lepszego sportu dla dziewczyn niż kosz. Nawet po mojej emigracji nie wyszłam z formy. Ale szczerze mówiąc ja bardziej preferuję siatkówkę. ''Rzuciła piłką jak w rzucie dolnym w siatkówce, a ta poleciała daleko, daleko, daleko do nieba...I nie wracała. Svetlana zmieniła się w Chestera. 'Chester: '''No pięknie! Straciliśmy piłkę! '''Zoey: '''Jakim cudem to zrobiłaś? '''Helen: '''Nie mam pojęcia. Mam przed samą sobą wiele tajemnic... ''Nagle było słychać cienki dźwięk. Wszyscy unieśli głowy w niebo, a tam prosto na nich leciała płonąca piłka. 'Zoey: '''Kryć się! ''Całą czwórka weszła do pokoju zwierzeń by się ukryć. Na zewnątrz piłka spadła prosto na boisko rozwalając miejsce w drobny mak. Zoey, Mike jako on sam, Cody i Helen wyszli zobaczyć zniszczenia, za nimi biegła reszta uczestników oraz Chef, stażyści i Chris w dżipie. '''Sierra: '''Cody! ''(biegnie do niego i się przytula) ''Nic ci nie jest? Co robiłeś z Helen? '''Cody: ''(ledwo mówi przez ścisk Sierry) Nic...takiego. '''Chris: '''Ohoho. ''(patrzy się na zniszczone boisko) ''Spadł na was meteoryt czy co? '''Zoey: '''Helen rzuciła piłką chen do nieba a ta wrzuciła jak wystrzelona z armaty. '''Sierra: '''Co?! '''Chris: '''Aha. Stażyści będą mieli dziś dużo roboty. ''Stażyści jęknęli. Chris: 'Ok, skoro już tutaj jesteśmy wszyscy, to czas na dzisiejsze wyzwanie. Za mną! ''Powoli odjechał a uczestnicy pobiegli za nim. Wyzwanie Wszyscy znaleźli się na ogromnym boisku z 15 odcinka PTP (żebyście nie pomylili z poprzednim boiskiem xd). '' '''Chris: '''Witam was w wyzwaniu sportowym. Wielkie brawa! ''Świerszcz. '''Jo: Nie no błagam McLean... Chris: 'Ekstra, nieważne. Dzisiejsze zadanie jst proste, polega na wybraniu osoby lub dwóch z drużyny do jakiegoś sportu. Cie którzy wygrywają swoje zadanie dostają złoty medal i punkt dla swojej drużyny. Jako że po ostatnim odcinku jest osobę więcej Kamer niż Scenariuszów, to ten drugi zespół musi do ostatniego zadania wybrać kogoś kto już był. Po za tym nie można dawać tych samych osób. Jakieś pytania? ''Wszyscy podnoszą ręce. 'Chris: '''Las rąk? Świetnie, żadnych pytań! Pierwszą dyscypliną będzie bieg przez płotki. Kogo wybieracie? '''Courtney: '''Oczywiście mnie! Kapitan zaczyna pierwszy. ''Helen na nią patrzy nerwowo. 'Chris: '''Dobra, a Dziwne Scenariusze? '''Jo: '''Ktoś ma ochotę pobiegać? '''Brick: '''Ja mogę. Obiecuję, że tym razem nic nie spartolę. '''Brick(Pokój Zwierzeń): '''Nie znoszę Jo. Ale nie mogę zawieść drużyny. Muszę dać z siebie wszystko. '''Jo: '''No dobra pierdzi...(Brick patrzy na nią wrogo) znaczy Brick! '''Chris: '''Okej, chodźmy. Courtney vs Brick ''Brick i Courtney stanęli na starcie, a reszta usiadła na trybunach. 'Scott: '''Dajesz, moja wspaniała Courtney! '''Gwen: '''Powodzenia, Brick! '''Chris: '''Zaczynamy! Musicie po prostu przejść jedno okrążenie przeskakując przez płotki. Pod koniec zrobiłem wam niespodziankę....Start! ''Zatrąbił i ruszyli. Brick na początku prowadził, ale potknął się już przy pierwszej przeszkodzie. Courtney łatwo je przeskoczyła. Kamery zaczęły wiwatować, a Scenariusze buczeć. Brick się jednak nie poddał i pobiegł dalej. Co kilka metrów płoty były coraz wyższe. W końcu Courtney i Brick biegli łeb w łeb. Obydwie drużyny głośno kibicowały wykrzykując imiona zawodników. Nieoczekiwanie Chef wylał na drogę zieloną galaretkę. Obydwoje zaczęli się ślizgać. Courtney próbowała walczyć z odruchami wymiotnymi, ale w końcu nie wytrzymałą i zwymiotowała padając, a Brick pierwszy wrócił na start. 'Chris: '''Brick wygrywa! 1:0 dla Dziwnych Scenariuszy! ''Scenariusze mają zaciesz a Chef daje Brickowi złoty medal. Brick chce się upewnić czy to na pewno złoto, ale gryząc łamie medal. 'Brick: '''Tfu, to jakiś plastik. '''Chris: '''A co, myślisz że nas stać na szczere złoto. No chyba nie. ''Chef poszedł pomóc Courtney wstać i zaprowadził ją na trybuny Kamer. 'Helen: '''A widzisz, że chwalenie się nie popłaca? '''Courtney: '''Przymknij się metalówo! Jakby tego było mało to mi łudząco przypominasz Gwen. A skoroś taka mądra, to ty będziesz w następnej rundzie. '''Helen: '''Nic mi to nie przeszkadza. ''Nagle Chris zatrąbił do nich. 'Chris: '''Bla, bla, bla. Zagadacie się na śmierć. Następną konkurencją jest... ''Czeka aż Chef zrobi werble, ale ten zniknął. '''Chris: ''(ironicznie) Siatkówka. Tym razem potrzeba po dwójkę osób z zespołu. Kto chętny? '''Duncan: '''Ja mogę, w więzieniu to była moja jedyna rozrywka. '''Jo: '''Niech ci będzie. Kto idzie razem z młodocianym przestępcą? Ja nie, nie znoszę siatki. '''Brick: '''Ja już zrobiłem zadanie, więc na razie odpadam. '''Gwen: '''Ja też nie mogę. Jestem w tym mierna. '''Dawn: '''Ja też nie chcę. Ostatnio mój znajomy rzucając piłką podczas meczu niechcący rąbnął biednego ptaszka, więc więcej w to gram. '''Jo: '''Ech, więc kto został? ''Wszyscy się patrzą na Heather. Heather: 'No chyba jaja sobie robicie. '''Jo: '''A co chcesz przegrać? '''Heather: '''No jasne że nie! '''Jo: '''Więc idź! ''Duncan i wkurzona Heather podeszli do Chrisa. 'Chris: '''A z Kamer? ''Poza Helen podniósł rękę również Mike. '''Helen: Svetlana się nie zmęczyła? Mike: Ona nigdy się nie męczy. (zmienia się w Svetlanę) Svetlana nie zna słowa zmęczenie, a tym bardziej słowa przegrana! Chris: 'No dobra. Skoro wszystko ustalone to.... ''Nagle wraca Chef. '''Chris: Gdzieś ty był? Chef: Tu i tam (niewinnie się uśmiecha) Chris: Ok, idziemy Helen i Mike jako Svetlana vs Heather i Duncan Helen, Svetlana, Duncan i Heather byli już na swoich połowach. Chef był sędzią a reszta znów usiadła na trybunach. Chris: 'Zagracie w skróconą wersję siatkówki bez żadnych przejść ani niczego. Ta dwójka, która zdobędzie 5 punktów wygrywa. Czas start! ''I zaczęli grę. Helen rzuciła idealnie tuż pod nosem Heather która nie zdążyła i piłka padła na ich pole. 1:0 dla Kamer. Svetlana odbiła i Duncan szybko złapał piłkę i rzucił za głowę Helen. 1:1. Heather rzuciła i piłka odbiła się o siatkę. 2:1 dla Kamer. Helen rzuca i Duncan podaje piłkę Heather. Która rzuca ją na sąsiednie pole. 2:2. 'Heather: '''Ha! Rosjanki i Polki, umieją tylko gadac w tych swich słowiańskich językach a nic nie potrafią! '''Svetlana i Helen: 'Że co proszę?! Duncan rzucił i Svetlana energicznie wybiła piłkę do ich strony tak, że Duncan nawet nie zdążył zauważyć że poleciała. 3:2 dla Kamer. 'Duncan: '''Heather, nigdy nie denerwuj ludzi ze "Starego Świata". '''Heather: '''I co z tego? Trochę się zagrzały ale to nie znaczy że masz się obijać! ''Svetlana rzuciła i Heather szybko odbiła ją za ich pole, ale Helen zdążyła ją wziąć i piłka poleciała za Heather. 4:2 dla Kamer. Helen rzuciła i Duncan przebił piłkę na tamte pole. 4:3. Heather rzuciła i Svetlana ją odbiła, a Duncan szybko odbił ją na ich pole. Remis 4:4. Duncan rzucił i trochę sobie pograli, aż Heather rzuciła piłką w stronę Helen i czas się spowolnił. Helen szykowała rękę do wyrzutu. W tle słychać było spowolnione kibicowanie Starych Kamer. 'Cody: '''Dajesz, Leno! '''Helen(pokój zwierzeń): '''Lena? Nikt mnie nigdy tak nie nazywał. Nauczyciele mówią na mnie Helena - moje prawdziwe imię. Wujek i inni wołają do mnie Helen, oraz palanci z Polski i nowej szkoły albo jakieś wredne przezwiska, albo jakieś słodziuśkie zdrobnienia. Ale Lena?.....Niezłe podoba mi się....bardzo. ''Helen rzuciła piłkę. Duncan próbował złapać piłkę i....bum! Wrócił normalny bieg a Duncan miał umazaną twarz z tego co zostało z piłki. 'Duncan: '''Co do...?! '''Chef: '''Sorry, bomba miała się włączyć kiedy rzuciła Helen. '''Helen: '''A to niby za co?! '''Chef: '''Za zniszczenie boiska. No dobra, 5:4 dla Kamer. '''Chris: '''Czyli to oznacza że wygrywają kolejną część zadania! ''Chef rzuca niechętnie Helen i Svetlanie medale, a ta ostatnia zmienia się z powrotem w Mike'a. 'Mike: '''Wygraliśmy? '''Helen: '''Ta... ''Poszedł z Helen na trybuny ich drużyn, a Heather i Duncan do swoich. 'Heather: '''Jak mogliśmy przegrać? '''Duncan: '''A po co ty je rozwścieczyłaś? Hę? '''Gwen: '''Duncan, daj spokój. Heather to Heather i nic tego nie zmieni. '''Heather: '''Hmph. ;u; '''Gwen: '''Jakby co to mogę zagrać następna. '''Jo: '''Skoro tak chcesz. ''U Starych Kamer też nie było miło. '''Sierra: ''(do Helen) Mogłabyś tego nie robić? '''Helen: '''Ale czego? '''Sierra: '''Podwalać się do mojego Cody'ego! '''Helen: '''Słucham? Po pierwsze: to nie twój chłopak. Po drugie: i tak jest on singlem, tak jak ja. A po trzecie: nie myśl sobie że tak łatwo kogoś sobie rozkochuję. Jeśli on się we mnie zabujał, to będzie musiał to udowodnić. '''Sierra: '''A dlaczego mi nie daje ksywek? '''Helen: '''Ty zrozumiałaś w ogóle co ja powie... ''Chris do nich zatrąbił. Chris: 'Jak ja nie znoszę waszej gadaniny. Kto się zgłasza! ''Gwen i Sierra podniosły ręce. 'Chris: 'Świetnie, bo teraz będzie boks! 'Gwen i Sierra: '''O nie... '''Chris: '''O tak! Czy Gwen i Sierra przeżyją to wyzwanie? A jakie będą następne? Dowiecie się oglądając Totalną! Porażkę! Zemstę Planu! Gwen vs Sierra ''Po przerwie obydwie stały na ringu w rękawicach bokserskich z pianek a reszta była za ringiem. 'Sierra: '''Dlaczego mamy rękawice jak w 15 odcinku Planu Totalnej Porażki? '''Gwen: '''Czemu w ogóle to wyzwanie jest tak rażąco podobne do tamtego odcinka? '''Chris: '''Bo mi się nie chce wymyślać! Ruszcie tyłki i bijcie się! Ta która pierwsza położy przeciwniczkę wygrywa. Aż przez was odechciało mi się robić potrójnego głosu. Zaczynać! '''Gwen: '''Słuchaj Sierra. Nie chcę się z tobą bić. Sama widzisz że Cody na mnie nie leci, a ja znowu chodzę z Duncanem. No nie? '''Sierra: '''No... ''Sierra zobaczyła Gwen jako Helen xD. 'Sierra: '''Nikt mi nie odbierze Cody'ego, Helen! '''Gwen: '''Ale o co... ''Sierra zaatakowała Gwen i zaczęła się bitwa. Reszta patrzyła na to z krzywymi minami. 'Duncan: '''Gwen! Uważaj na...(Gwen dostaje) i....(Gwen znowu oberwała)'' '''Helen: ''(do Cody'ego) Nie mam pojęcia o co chodzi Sierze. A ty? '''Cody: '''Co? A no tak....Czasami mi się wydaje, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, ale czasami coś z nią nie gra... ''Tymczasem Sierra miała już Gwen w garści, ale tamta się nie poddała i wzięła Sierrę za rękę. Gwen: 'Sorki, ale sama tego chciałaś. ''Walnęła Sierrę prosto w twarz a ta padła. '''Chris: (powolnie) ''1,2,3,4 ''(najszybciej jak może) ''5,6,7,8,9, 10! (''robi efekt potrójnego głosu) ''A zwycięzcą-zcą-cą jest-est-est Gwen! 2:1 dla Dziwnych Scenariuszy! ''Gwen dostaje medal i Scenariusze mają zaciesz a Stare Kamery idą do pomóc wstać Sierze ze smutnymi minami. Zoey: 'Sierra? Jak się czujesz? ''Dla Sierry teraz wszyscy poza Cody'm wyglądają jak Helen xDDDD. 'Sierra: '''Kiedyś cię dorwę, Helen... ''Wszyscy na siebie patrzą ze zdziwionymi minami. Tymczasem Scenariusze świętują przewagę. 'Duncan: '''Gratulacje, Gwen! ''Całują się. 'Gwen: '''Dzięki. Ty też byłeś dobry, chociaż przegrałeś. '''Jo: '''I oto chodzi! Musimy grać coraz lepiej i się przyłożyć! To kto chce następny? '''Dawn: '''Może ja... '''Jo: '''Dobra, tylko pamiętaj, cokolwiek by się sta... ''Chris znowu zatrąbił. '''Chris: '''Jak nie jedna, to druga drużyna gada jak najęta! Dosyć, kto z Kamer chce z Dawn pograć w nogę? '''Cody: Ja mogę! Chris: 'No to wio! Dawn vs Cody ''Wszyscy znaleźli się na boisku do piłki nożnej gdzie na bramce stał Chef z kijem do baseballa. Po boisku plątały się piłki do nożnej. 'Chris: '''Zoey, Dawn, waszym zadaniem jest rzucenie 3 goli do bramki Chefa. '''Cody: '''Chyba nic w tym trudnego... '''Chris: '''Strzelaj, a się przekonasz. ''Cody kopnął piłkę prosto do bramki, ale od razu Chef wystrzelił ją kijem chen do nieba. 'Cody: '''Chyba jednak nie... '''Chris: '''Dosyć gadania. Rzucajcie! ''Tym razem wystrzeliła Dawn, jednak Chef złapał jej piłkę ręką. Spróbowała znowu i strzeliła gola tuż za Chefem. 1:0 dla Dziwnych Scenariuszy. Cody znowu kopnął i tym razem piłka wpadła do bramki między nogami Chefa. Remis 1:1. Cody znowu strzelił i piłka tuż przy rogu wleciała do bramki. 1:2 dla Starych Kamer. Tym razem jednak Cody'emu się nie pofarciło i Chef kijem przepiłował jego piłkę na pół. To samo zrobił kiedy nadleciała piłka Dawn. Jednak potem Dawn przeszła go od boku i celnie strzeliła. Znowu remis 2:2. Cody rzucił do niego 2 piłki jednym kopnięciem (jeśli to w ogóle możliwe) i Chef je zablokował. Dawn znowu kopnęła piłkę jednak za krzywo i piłka zamiast wpaść do bramki poleciała prosto na ptaka a ten padł. 'Dawn: '''O nie! ''Pobiegła mu pomóc. 'Heather: '''Dawn, co ty wyrabiasz? '''Dawn: '''Biedny ptaszek, wszystko okey? ''Ptak kaszlnął i rzygnął jej na rękę, ale ta się tym nie przejęła. Tymczasem po piątej próbie Cody sprytnie rzucił piłkę prosto do kosza. Chef w wściekłości złamał kij do baseballa na pół. 'Chris: '''3:2 dla Cody'ego! Punkt dla Kamer! '''Helen: '''Brawo, Cody! ''Sierra na nią patrzy wrogo. 'Chris: '''A więc mamy remis a zostało jeszcze jedno wyzwanie po dwie osoby z drużyny. Skoro Zoey, Scott i Jo nie robili jeszcze zadania, więc oni teraz zagrają. Kto chce dołączyć do Jo wśród Dziwnych Scenariuszy? '''Duncan: '''Ja! Może się jednak na coś spiszę. '''Chris: '''A więc na basen! Chyba znacie kogoś z kim może się on kojarzyć no nie? :D ''Zoey, Scott, Jo i Duncan przełknęli ślinę Zoey i Scott vs Duncan i Jo Wszyscy znaleźli się kolo basenu w którym jak gdyby nigdy nic pływał sobie Kieł i inne niezmutowane rekiny. '' '''Mike: '''Powodzenia Zoey! '''Zoey: '''Dzięki. Byłoby potrzebne. ''Całują się, a Scott patrzy to na nich, to na basen i to na Courtney. '''Scott: ''(jąka się) C-C-Courtney? M-m-może mi dasz całusa na p-p-powodzenia? '''Courtney: '''Jakiego znowu całusa? Dostaniesz, jeśli wygracie. '''Scott: '''Ale... ''Chris po raz kolejny w odcinku zatrąbił, tym razem cztery razy większym klaksonem. Chris: 'CISZA! To reality show, a nie telenowela! Waszym ostatnim tego odcinka zadaniem jest wyjęcia Oryginalnej Głowy Chrisa McLeana z basenu. Uwaga na Kła i resztę rekinów, ale o tym już sami wiecie. Czas start! '''Scott: '''No chyba nie! ''Chef wrzucił ich do wody i wreszcie zaczęli grę. Wszyscy płynęli w kierunku Głowy Chrisa, ale od razu napadły ich rekiny. Scott ze strachu aż wyszedł z wody ale Courtney wrzuciła go z powrotem. Tymczasem Jo próbuje wyjąć Duncana z paszczy Kła co się jej słabo udaje. Zoey chce do wykorzystać i płynie do Figurki Niezwyciężoności, ale inne rekiny ją dopadły i przywaliły prosto w ścianę. Nagle Scott się opanował i płynie pobić wielkie ryby, ale to one biły jego a Zoey patrzy na to ze smutkiem i płynie mu pomóc. Jo wreszcie uwalnia Duncana z rąk Kła i obydwoje mu przywalają. Wykorzystując to że reszta rekinów jest zajęta okładaniem drużyny zawodników innej drużyny płyną po Głowę Chrisa i bezpiecznie wracają "na ląd". 'Chris: '''Dziwne Scenariusze zwyciężają! ''Scenariusze mają zaciesz i Gwen całuje się z Duncanem, podczas gdy Chef daje mu i Jo medale a Stare Kamery uniżają głowy ze smutkiem. 'Chris: '''Chefie, weź zabierz już Zoey i Scotta bo sami chyba nie dadzą rady. '''Chef: '''Jakbyś sam nie mógł.... ''Rucił wielką siatkę na besen i wyłowił z nich podrapanych Zoey i Scott'a. Drużyna poszła im pomóc. 'Mike: '''Wszystko w porządku? '''Zoey: '''Po za tym, że nieźle oberwałam, to tak. ''Pomagają im się rozplątać. 'Courtney: '''Brawo, łamagi! Przez was przegraliśmy wyzwanie! '''Scott: 'Łamagi?! Omal nie zginęliśmy! Tak czy nie, chcę całusa! 'Courtney: '''Nie ma mowy! Nie ma żadnego całusa i już nigdy nie będzie! Zrywam z tobą! ''Wszyscy westchnęli. 'Helen: '''O mamuniu.... '''Brick: '''Ale pojechała... ''Scott'owi zbierało się na łzy, zaś Courtney w ogóle nie była wzruszona. 'Scott: '''Ale...dlaczego? '''Courtney: '''Jesteś ohydny, nudny, nie romantyczny i przez ciebie właśnie przegraliśmy! To koniec, Scott! ''Odeszła od niego, a tamten rozpłakał się na dobre. 'Chris: '''Uuu, straszne. Pewnie nam wzrosła oglądalność. A propo gatki o przegranej i wygranej, o to nagroda dla Scenariuszy! ''Chef rzuca drużynie po piłce dla dzieci. 'Jo: 'Żarty sobie stroisz, McLean? 'Chris: '''Oczywiście że nie. Czy Jo nauczy się mówić do mnie po imieniu? Czy Scott przeżyje zerwanie z Courtney? Co jeszcze się wydarzy i kogo wyeliminujemy? Dowiecie się w następnym odcinku Totalnej! Porażce! Zemście Planu! Przyczepy ''Na dworze po zwycięstwie Scenariusze rozmyślali co zrobić ze swoimi piłkami. 'Dawn: '''Nie ma mowy żebym znowu zagrała w grę związaną z piłkami! '''Brick: '''To co z nimi zrobimy? '''Duncan: '''Z chęcią sprzeciwię się Dawn. ''Rzucił piłką tak mocno, że rozwalił megafon z którego Chris ogłasza zadanie. '''Duncan: '''Ups... ''Koniec odcinka! Miłego dnia!' Jak wam się podobał odcinek? Czadowy, czekam na więcej! Niezły, może poczytam kolejne Słabizna, więcej nie czytam Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Planu